Nick’s Sexual Adventure
by FanficMaster69
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy


Chapter 1: Spying on Mom

The takes place during season 3 episode 2

Mom! Nick yelled as her saw his Mother. Nick. Madison said happily. Nick I missed you so much. Said Madison. Mom I thought you died. Nick then hugged his mom but she moved his hands to show him she has a gun ,but she moved his hands a little to far and she cause him to touch her ass. Ahh Madison moaned on an accident. Mom what was that? Nick asked. Oh it was nothing Nick.

An few hours later:

Nick I'm about to take a shower. Madison said to her son. Ok Mom. Nick replayed. Man I touch my moms ass. She is such a hot milf. Nick thought. Maybe I should take a peek at her while she showers Nick said. As Nick got up to go see his nude mom Madison was also thinking about stuff. Why did I move his hands so low? Madison thought. I'm just so glad he's not dead. I'm so glad he is alive. She thought. Nick pulled out his 9 inched dick and began to stroke it. Once he got up to the door and slowly turned the knob and gave it a slight push. He than saw his moms bare body. Nick couldn't get his eyes off her D sized breast or her nice jiggly ass. As she was shower Madison began to feel herself getting horny because the warm water touching her breast and her rolling down her stomach to touch her pussy. So she began to rub her pussy. Nick saw this and his dick got about 2 inches bigger. Madison was rubbing her pussy for 5 minutes and she then slide 2 fingers in. Ahhh fuck. Madison moaned. After about 10 minutes of fingering herself Madison's pussy began to tighten around her fingers. Ohh fuck... I'm coming! Madison screamed. Nick was so horny once he saw his mom squirt all over the wall he began to cum. Oh mom I'm coming. Nick moaned. Nicks cum then began to slowly come down the door. After that Nick got up and fixed his pants and he went to the couch to act like nothing happened. But once Madison got out of the shower she noticed the door was cracked open. I could've sworn I closed the door. Madison said to herself. Once Madison finished drying off she opened the door she noticed there was a lot of white stuff all over the ground. Nick what happen over here? She question her son. Oh umm... I was making a sandwich and I dropped some radish. Nick said blushing. Oh ok. Madison said believe him.

Later that night

Madison and nick had to share a bed since there wasn't enough room. Nick couldn't sleep. He had a raging hard 9 inch boner right now and his mom was next to him sleeping in a pair of black panties and a pink tanktop that barely coffered her breast. Man I need to get rid of this boner. Nick thought. She then had the idea to get off on his mom. Nick then shook his mom a little just to see if she was asleep. Nick then pulled out his dick and slowly began to rub it on his moms ass. Then then reached over to touch her boobs. Her slowly pulled down her tanktop causing both her boobs to come out. Oh fuck. Nick said as her squeezed his mom breast. Madison felt something squeeze her and felt something rubbing on her. She then open her eyes to see her son groping her tits and rubbing his dick on her. What the fuck Nick! Madison yelled. Nick then saw that his mom was awake. Well since she is already awake I'm might as well see how far I can go Nick thought. Then moved hisself so his dick was in his moms face. Nick what the hell are you... Madison said as nicks dick went in her mouth. Madison tried her hardest to get away but nick was not letting her. Madison you need to stop him. Madison you can't get him to stop you need to make him cum fast. Madison then began to move her tounge around her sons cock. Oh fuck mom I'm about to cum. Nick said. Yes finally Madison thought. Nick then began to shoot his load right down his moms throat. Oh mom that was great. nick said. Nick why did you do that to me? Madison asked. Because your a smoking hot milf. Nick said. Nick we can never do that again. Madison told him. Mom can you please just let me fuck your tits since we can't do this ever again. No! Madison said. Fine. Nick said.

An hour later:

As Madison was asleep nick waited for his chance to strick. Yes finally my mom is asleep. Nick then pulled out his dick and slowly pulled down Madison tanktop and put his dick enbetween her tits. Oh fuck nick moaned as her slowly thrust. Oh Madison moaned in her sleep. After about 10 minutes nick didn't care how loud her was. Nick was thrust has hard as he could into his moms breast. Oh fuck mom I'm about to cum. Madison then woke up and saw her fun fucking her tits. Nick stop fucking my breast! Madison told him with anger in her voice. Fine if I can't fuck your tits then I will just fuck toy then. What no baby you can't do that. Madison said. Nick then began to rub his dick on his mom pussy. Oh mom your such a hot milf. Nick honey you need to stop th...Madison stoped mild sentence because her son just thrusted all 11 inches into his mom pussy. Fuck mom your so tight. Nick stop this is wrong. Madison said. If it's so wrong then why are you wet from this? Nick asked. Nick continued pounding his mom for the next 20 minutes and that when Madison felt she was about to cum. Nick baby I'm about to cum. Oh mom I gonna cum. Nick baby do it inside me. Oh mom I'm cumming. Yes nick make me cum all over your cock! Nick then pulled out of his mom dropping pussy. And lauded next to his mom.

Madison layed there exashed. But nick was ready to go again. Nick then got up and went up to face his mom. Mom can you clean me up? He asked. Sure baby. She said. She then put all 11 inches of his dick down her throat. Thanks mom. Nick said. No problem baby. Madison replayed. Nick then flipped his mom on her back and lifted her legs up to rest on his shoulders. Oh mom you have such a nice ass. Nick baby what are you about to do. Madison asked nervously. Mom I'm about fuck your ass so hard. Nick please don't nobody has done it to me. Mom that means that I would be taking your anal virginity. Nick please don...

Oh nick take it out it's too big. Madison cried out. Oh fuck mom your ass is so tight. Nick said barely able to slide his dick. Nick take it out it hurts. Madison said. Nick then pulled out enough so that is tip was still in and slammed all 11 inches into his moms ass. Ahh! Madison yelled in pain. Nick then slowed down with his thrust so that his mom could adjust to this new sensations. Nick baby I want you to pound my ass so hard I won't be able to walk for weeks. Ok mom. Nick then began to pound his mom ass with all his stretch. Oh nick I'm about to come! Madison yelled before she squirted all over nicks chest and stomach. After nearly an hour Madison came 4 more times so she was so sore she could barely talk. Oh mom I'm about to cum inside your ass. Yes nick do it. Cum inside your mommy's ass. Oh nick yes. Oh mom I'm coming. Ohhh. They both said as nick came inside her asshole. Madison passed out from all the pleasure and pain she felt. And nick fell asleep with his mom top of him and with her tits in his face and nicks dick was still in his moms ass.

To be continued...

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The next one will be an nickxalicia


End file.
